121213doirryspor
12:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:06 -- 12:06 GT: ~DOIR!~ 12:06 GA: hi 12:06 GA: again 12:06 GA: 'sup? 12:06 GT: ~Oh my GOODNEʃʃ I am ʃO ʃORRY.~ 12:06 GA: for what? 12:07 GT: ~I had abʃolvtely no IDEA yovr blood color waʃ, well...~ 12:07 GT: ~Candy red.~ 12:07 GA: oh, its fine 12:07 GA: heheh, all of us have this color, so technically im a highblood in human culture 12:07 GT: ~Really?~ 12:08 GT: ~How doeʃ that work?~ 12:08 GA: well, there's only one blood color 12:08 GA: so... we're all highbloods and lowbloods! 12:08 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ...awfvlly confvʃing, to be honeʃt.~ 12:09 GA: yeah, but sometimes its easier too 12:09 GA: social status is determined by power, really, and anyone can be of high status if they try hard enough 12:10 GT: ~Hvh.~ 12:10 GT: ((gonna be afk for a bit)) 12:10 GA: (( k )) 12:20 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is now an idle chum! -- 12:23 GT: ~It ʃeemʃ very chaotic to me, bvt then that'ʃ jvʃt my opinion.~ 12:24 GA: oh, it can be very chaotic at times 12:24 GA: but all of those people are dead now :/ 12:25 GT: ~ʃadly, yeʃ...~ 12:25 GT: ~Do yov think it'ʃ worth it to complete the game?~ 12:26 GA: i'm not even sure what we're trying to do 12:26 GT: ~Neither am I, to be honeʃt.~ 12:26 GA: what reward could be worth killing off two entire civilizations? 12:26 GT: ~Do we even know what we gain from thiʃ?~ 12:26 GA: someone probably does 12:27 GA: maybe libby, but ill leave her alone for now, ive already asked her far too many questions 12:27 GT: ~Hahaha, oh dear.~ 12:28 GA: this session is just a big jumble of people and only like four actually know what they're doing 12:29 GT: ~And three of them aren't even ʃvppoʃed to be playing.~ 12:29 GA: yeah 12:29 GA: it's all very... odd 12:29 GT: ~Perhapʃ I ʃhovld talk to Libby after all...~ 12:30 GA: yeah, she's pretty cool 12:30 GA: she hosted a thanksgiving/gobblebeast feast a little while back and it was really fun 12:30 GT: ~Drat, that ʃovndʃ fvn. I wiʃh I covld have attended.~ 12:31 GA: well, im sure we'll have a nice christmas party 12:31 GA: or whatever the troll equivelant is 12:32 GT: ~Well, the next holiday on the troll calendar iʃ Twelfth Perigee'ʃ Eve, ʃo it'ʃ poʃʃible that'ʃ it.~ 12:32 GT: ~What'ʃ Chriʃtmaʃ like?~ 12:33 GA: uh, well, families get a pine tree, put a bunch of decorations on it, put a star on top, put up multicolored lights, it snows outside, they put up more decorations, they wrap up a bunch of gifts for each other and put them under the tree, then the next day they open them up and have a feast 12:33 GA: oh, and people are constantly playing really obnoxious music 12:33 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ very ʃimilar to Twelfth Perigee'ʃ, yeʃ.~ 12:34 GT: ~Eʃpecially the annoying mvʃic.~ 12:34 GA: the music is absolutely dreadful 12:34 GA: but the gifts make up for it 12:35 GA: my mom once got me a hat infused with salt and covered in lots of supernatural carvings 12:35 GA: that was the best christmas ever 12:35 GT: ~One can only liʃten to "We Wiʃh Yov A Law-Abiding Twelfth Perigee'ʃ And Remind Yov To Obey The Condeʃce" ʃo many timeʃ.~ 12:35 GT: ~Oh my, I'm a bit behind in the converʃation.~ 12:35 GA: heheheh, i love hearing the different versions of songs from your culture 12:36 GA: our version is "we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year" 12:36 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, New ʃweep.~ 12:37 GT: ~It'ʃ a bit of a ʃtreʃʃfvl time for moʃt, ʃeeing aʃ that'ʃ vʃvally when the bvcket droneʃ make their rovndʃ...~ 12:37 GA: its much simpler for humans 12:38 GA: we arent forced to contribute or be culled, humans just do the thing and have babies whenever they want 12:38 GT: ~Bvt don't yov ʃvffer from popvlation ʃvrplvʃ then?~ 12:39 GA: oh, we have a surplus, but most people only have a few children and thats it 12:39 GT: ~Ah, ʃo yov remain in contact with yovr anceʃtorʃ. That wovld ʃave a lot of ʃearching, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:40 GA: we have very different cultures 12:40 GT: ~We do indeed, aʃ I am beginning to find ovt.~ 12:40 GT: ~I ʃhovld really learn not to aʃʃvme thingʃ abovt hvman cvltvre.~ 12:41 GA: they're also very similar, though 12:42 GA: ive found that we have very similar media, like the same books or movies but with small changes 12:42 GT: ~Really?~ 12:42 GT: ~Iʃ there a hvman eqvivalent of Troll William ʃhakeʃpeare in yovr world?~ 12:42 GA: and that song you mentioned earlier, humans and trolls somehow ended up making the same exact song but with a few differences (humans > trolls, ect ) 12:42 GA: yes, there is 12:42 GA: *was 12:43 GT: ~!!!!!!!!!~ 12:43 GA: but the thing is, they would have written basically the same thing 12:43 GT: ~YOVR CVLTVRE Iʃ WONDERFVL~ 12:43 GA: romeo and juliet, macbeth, hamlet 12:43 GA: the exact same freakin plays 12:44 GT: ~Ah, bvt what matterʃ iʃ that they EXIʃT!~ 12:44 GA: it's quite amazing, yes 12:45 GA: we have lots of the same literature apparently, like harry potter, and that one french book about sodomy 12:45 GT: ~Oh god, pleaʃe don't remind me of that book...~ 12:45 GA: it is quite atrocious, yes 12:45 GA: wizards arent even real :( 12:46 GT: ~Vm, no, I meant the ʃecond.~ 12:46 GT: ~I qvite like Harrie Potter.~ 12:46 GA: oh 12:46 GA: the second one is p bad too 12:46 GA: and there is the 6 letter name thing again 12:47 GT: ~Vm, yeʃ. It'ʃ a bit of a tradition.~ 12:47 GT: ~Of covrʃe, when yov Aʃcend, yov gain an eight-letter title, and go by that from then on.~ 12:47 GA: whoa, cool 12:48 GA: what do you think your name would become? 12:48 GT: ~Hmm, I'm not entirely ʃvre. Yov're given it according to yovr deedʃ and occvpation.~ 12:49 GA: that sounds so cool 12:49 GT: ~It iʃ!~ 12:50 GT: ~I alwayʃ hoped I wovld ʃomeday join the rankʃ of the Docvmenterroriʃtʃ.~ 12:50 GA: documenterrorists? 12:50 GA: what do they do? 12:50 GT: ~I wovld create the vltimate film all abovt the ALTERNIAN ʃPHINX.~ 12:50 GA: cooool 12:50 GA: sphinx? 12:51 GT: ~Oh yeʃ! They're faʃcinating creatvreʃ, and I had the opportvnity to ʃtvdy one vp cloʃe!~ 12:51 GT: ~ʃphinxdad covld be annoyingly cryptic at timeʃ, bvt he waʃ a good lvʃvʃ.~ 12:51 GA: ohhh, you have a sphinx lusus? 12:52 GT: ~...had. I had a ʃphinx lvʃvʃ.~ 12:52 GT: ~He...didn't make it into the game.~ 12:52 GA: oh, im sorry 12:52 GT: ~No, it'ʃ fine. Yov didn't know.~ 12:53 GT: ~What were yovr lvʃii like?~ 12:53 GT: ~Or parentʃ, I'm ʃorry.~ 12:53 GA: oh, well, my mom was a scientist and was obsessed with the paranormal 12:53 GA: and she was a really good cook 12:53 GA: but i havent seen her in a while now 12:54 GA: jeez, i hope she didnt kill my alien ghost sprite thing 12:54 GT: ~I'm ʃorry to hear that.~ 12:55 GA: this game is very not good 12:55 GT: ~No, it really iʃn't.~ 12:55 GA: i do not think that i want to play it for much longer 12:55 GT: ~Althovgh there have been ʃome good partʃ, yov mvʃt admit.~ 12:56 GT: ~We've gotten to meet and interact with each other!~ 12:56 GA: yeah, thats been great 12:56 GA: but... we have so much going against us 12:56 GT: ~ʃome of vʃ have even formed relationʃhipʃ with each other.~ 12:56 GT: ~Yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ trve.~ 12:56 GT: ~ʃometimeʃ I wiʃh there waʃ ʃome kind of reʃet bvtton, yov know?~ 12:56 GA: yeah that would be helpful 12:57 GA: we could go back and try again 12:57 GT: ~ʃo that we covld ʃtart again, and try and do thingʃ a little better.~ 12:57 GA: maybe we can break the game somehow 12:57 GT: ~Break the game?~ 12:57 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ dangerovʃ...~ 12:57 GA: find it's secrets, get powered up, and then exploit it in some way to undo all of the damage 12:58 GT: ~Bvt it might work.~ 12:58 GA: apparently we all have superpowers based on our titles 12:58 GT: ~Perhapʃ we covld advance the progreʃʃ of thoʃe in ʃome way?~ 12:58 GA: kikate did a thing once, kate did a thing once, im sure everyone can do things 12:59 GT: ~I don't know a whole lot abovt the lore of the game. The conʃortʃ wovld likely be more help...~ 12:59 GT: ~Or perhapʃ the twinkʃ know ʃomething?~ 12:59 GA: the consorts here are gnomes with silly hats 12:59 GA: yes, the twinks know a lot 12:59 GT: ~My conʃortʃ appear to be giant frogʃ, which iʃ more than a little vnnerving.~ 01:00 GT: ~I don't think Libby wovld endorʃe breaking the game.~ 01:00 GA: well, maybe not break it 01:00 GA: just exploit it as much as possible 01:01 GT: ~Hm, yeʃ.~ 01:01 GA: i think the alchemy system might be of some use in that regard 01:01 GT: ~The alchemy ʃyʃtem?~ 01:01 GT: ~Explain.~ 01:01 GA: well, remember all of the machines you got in the entrance? 01:01 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, thoʃe.~ 01:01 GA: there are uses for those machines 01:01 GT: ~I know abovt alchemizing, of covrʃe.~ 01:02 GA: you can combine items, send them, and duplicate them 01:02 GT: ~I waʃ jvʃt wondering how it wovld aid vʃ in exploiting the game.~ 01:02 GA: oh 01:02 GA: well, it appears as though you can make magical items 01:02 GA: i made a magical tiara by accident and it's very good at being magical 01:03 GA: it may be possible to create some kind of item to cheat 01:03 GT: ~A magical tiara?~ 01:03 GA: yeah i combined a slicey hat and a batarang 01:03 GT: ~Maybe we covld vʃe it to tranʃfer the magic to other objectʃ.~ 01:03 GT: ~By alchemizing them together, I mean.~ 01:03 GA: possibly, yes 01:04 GT: ~I wovldn't mind a magical trident...~ 01:04 GA: i was thinking more along the lines of using overpowered items to god tier 01:04 GT: ~God Tier?~ 01:05 GA: god tiering is the thing we are supposed to do to get better, which probably involves ascension to godhood 01:05 GA: i think thats what the twinks did and theyre still around 01:05 GT: ~Well, that ʃovndʃ very promiʃing indeed!~ 01:06 GA: im hoping to somehow do that and win before anyone else has time to get hurt 01:07 GA: jack has already wounded and killed, and i cannot allow that to continue 01:07 GT: ~Playerʃ have been killed?!~ 01:08 GA: yep 01:08 GA: one of the people on my team... dean... was viciously slaughtered by jack 01:08 GT: ~...Oh my gog.~ 01:08 GT: ~We have to do ʃomething.~ 01:08 GA: and he's cut out peoples' eyes, broken peoples' hands, and killed scarlet 01:09 GA: and i think he may have killed libby? 01:09 GA: sami can be frustratingly vague at times 01:10 GT: ~Bvt why wovld he do theʃe thingʃ? Doeʃ he have ʃome...mvrderovʃ agenda?~ 01:11 GA: i think he's sadistic or something 01:11 GA: im not really sure what his deal is 01:11 GT: ~The twinkʃ are very myʃteriovʃ.~ 01:11 GA: he says he's helping us now but that's an even bigger lie than his claim that he wouldnt kill anyone 01:11 GT: ~And poʃʃibly all ʃtark raving mad.~ 01:13 GT: ~Then we have to do ʃomething abovt thiʃ! We have to prevent anything worʃe from happening!~ 01:13 GA: what can we do though 01:13 GA: jack and scarlet are far too powerful for us 01:13 GA: (scarlet sawed jossiks dreamhorns off and attacked him or something) 01:13 GT: ~Perhapʃ if we were on eqval levelʃ with them, aʃ we diʃcvʃʃed earlier?~ 01:14 GA: and that's exactly the plan, to get to jack's level and defeat him, or at least subdue him long enough to escape or trap him 01:14 GA: and maybe we can get scarlet some medication 01:15 GT: ~That wovld moʃt likely take ʃome very fine alchemization, haha.~ 01:17 GA: there are bound to be mechanics we have not yet discovered, too! 01:18 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, that'ʃ trve.~ 01:18 GA: this has been an absolutely fantastic conversation. made plans, learned cultural stuff, and im totes filling a quadrant soon 01:18 GA: i will now bid you, adieu, ryspor! 01:18 GT: ~Hvzzah for prodvctive diʃcvʃʃionʃ!~ 01:19 GA: huzzah! hooray! 01:19 GA: byeeee 01:19 GT: ~Vntil next time, Doir! 3=:3~ 01:19 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:19 --